


Just a Taste

by brenforelsket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hashi being a sweet birthday boy, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: Hashirama returns from a mission just in time for his birthday
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my adorable love! I wanted to write something sweet and cute for him so here it is :)

Many gather at the front gates of Konohagakure, awaiting the return of loved ones after weeks long diplomatic mission. It’s a beautiful October day, the sun is shining and a cool wind blows the smell of baked goods from a nearby bakery. The shinobi should be returning any moment and everyone waits in anticipation. 

The villagers move aside as you walk by, allowing you to get to the front of the group. You feel a little guilty about it, their loved ones have been gone as long as your husband and they deserve to see them just as much but you simply nod in thanks and give warm smiles as you pass by. 

You’re almost to the front when the gates open and the villagers start to cheer as shinobi enter and run to their loved ones. The commotion makes it hard to see but Hashirama spots you in the crowd immediately, your eyes looking for him eagerly and when they meet his, the smile that comes across your face makes his heart beat out of his chest. He doesn’t waste a moment getting to you. 

Strong arms wrap around you and squeeze tightly, it hurts a little but you don’t complain. You’re just happy to have him home and on his birthday no less. 

“Happy birthday my love.” you can barely get out because he’s squeezing the breath out of you. You feel his chest vibrate under you as he laughs, the sound of his laugh like honey to your ears. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t let go for another long moment, he hated being away from you for this long.

When he finally sets you down, you look up at him and your sparkling orbs and elated smile making it irresistible for him not to wrap you in his arms tightly again. 

“Hashi!” you exclaim as his strong grip crushes you.

“I’m sorry y/n!” he isn’t. “I’m just so happy to see you!” he continues to squeeze you as you attempt to pry yourself out of his arms, although you aren’t fighting hard. His tight hug is quickly turned to him carrying you bridal style.

“Hey! Put me down.” you tease but you are enjoying it and your voice isn’t convincing that's what you actually want. 

“Hmm.. I don’t think so.” he smiles and starts walking home, you wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle your face into him. “It is my birthday after all! Are you not my gift?”

You giggle in his arms and place a kiss on his cheek. “Well.. no.” a pout comes over his face. “I have way better gifts for you!”

“You’re the best present that anyone could ever ask for.” he hums sweetly as you approach the front door of your house.

You can’t help but blush deeply and shake your head. “Hashi, you’re too sweet. Even though it’s your birthday, I’m the one getting the gift by getting to be with you.” 

He leans down and kisses you lovingly, it’s sweet and light but still passionate. He always knew how to make you swoon. 

You squirm out of his arms before he can open the door and stand in front of it. “Wait!”

He looks at you with a raised eyebrow and curious smirk. 

“Close your eyes.” you request and his smirk grows into a boyish smile as he complies and you grab onto his hand, leading him into the house and onto the couch. He has a hard time wanting to keep his eyes closed when he hears you moving around, the excitement getting the better of him but the way you giggle in enthusiasm makes him stop himself, at least for a few more moments. Yes, it is his birthday but he wouldn’t want to ruin the fun you were having. 

“Okay! Open your eyes.” you finally say.

When he opens his eyes, he sees a beautiful birthday sight. A birthday banner hung on the wall behind you, endless presents lay around and the cake in your arms looks good enough to eat right then and there. 

His face lights up in surprise. “My cute wife!” he gushes as he looks around taking in all the decorations and things you had done for his birthday, the smell of his favorite dinner filling the air. When his eyes come back to you, his whole being filled with happiness, seeing your blushing, smiling face making this seem like heaven. 

“Happy birthday Hashi!” your smile gets bigger, to the point your cheeks hurt but you can’t help it, you are incredibly happy. 

“Thank you for all of this darling, you are amazing.”

The statement makes your heart beat wildly and your blush deepens. “Should we have dessert before dinner, birthday boy?” 

“Hmm..” he acts like he's thinking but he knows what he wants most of all and you can tell he's faking. 

You scoot closer to him, cake still in your arms.

He gives you a devilish smirk and quickly moves from the couch to on top of you, you tried to save the cake but you weren’t quick enough, frosting now all over you both.

“I’d rather eat you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by VVs Writing Prompts, birthday prompts on Tumblr


End file.
